Diaboromon
Diaboromon is an extremely dangerous and hostile virus-based demon. History It was first discovered by HADES in 1999 during their attempts to summon an entity that could bring forth the Y2K Prophecy, but its appearance led to it destroying the HADES base that summoned it. Later, it found its way into Japan's stock market, where it caused tremendous damage to the Japanese economy until the Special Entity Execution Squad was formed out of various high school demon summoners to fight it. They were unable to destroy the entity, but did succeed in locking it away beneath 250 proxies so that it could never escape. Much later, Mars's intelligence agency S.I.X. learned of Diaboromon and began researching it, hoping to use it to attack Earth. In 2015, a group of S.I.X. cyber-terrorists hacked into the digital prison it was being held inside, and attempted to release the demon in exchange for it destabilizing the world. However, Diaboromon was too powerful, and escaped before the Martians could contain it for negotiations. The demon then retreated into the dark web and covertly infiltrated the Department of Defense of the United States. After slowly taking over the DOD without being noticed, Diaboromon then took control of the US ICBM systems, and launched two nuclear missiles aimed at Moscow and Shanghai. The two missiles were set to destroy the cities, and start a nuclear war that would engulf the world in chaos, but fortunately the International Peacekeeping Force was able to scramble interceptors armed with tactical lasers to destroy the missiles, just barely preventing a war from breaking out. The United States, itself not entirely sure of its ability to deal with the situation, did not deliver a concrete explanation of the launches. US President Vincent Harling consulted with various experts on cyber-warfare, including an anonymous source known as "Izzy" or something I guess. Izzy concluded the incident was a result of Diaboromon being present inside the United States defense network, causing Harling to order the United States to temporarily disable its nuclear missile network without notifying the public. Izzy then contacted Ken Ichijouji so that he could track down and defeat Diaboromon with his collection of digital mon stars. Ken feared facing Diaboromon alone, even with his skills, and thus requested the aid of his friend Mike, who was noted as being a powerful demon summoner. After meeting, the two were transported by Izzy into the digital world and fought Diaboromon over the course of 4 hours, consuming dozens of rare healing items and summoning multiple monsters and demons. Despite the damage they did to Diaboromon, the digital devil had the ability to split in two and heal his other half if it was destroyed, returning him to half of his total health when he rejoined. Ultimately, the duo were finally able to defeat Diaboromon by waiting for him to split in two, then preforming the fusion spell Myriad Terrors by attacking with Ken's Kimeramon and Mike's Beelzebub, which did Heavy Almighty damage 8-12x. With this onslaught, Diaboromon was defeated, just before he could attempt to hack into the dark web to escape, and safety was restored. Ken and Mike were then congratulated by President Harling, but did not become known to the world so that the public would not know of Diaboromon. Category:Villains Category:Chacteters Category:Dead Chacteters